Scent
by CherryFlavouredPoison
Summary: A gift ficlet for iButler9586. Fluffy SebaCiel. No yaoi though.


**Title : **Scent

**By : **CherryFlavouredPoison

**Fandom : **Kuroshitsuji

**Parings : **If you squint, it's SebaCiel

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Family/Humor

**DISCLAIMER : **Unfortunately, Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. But I have cookies!

**Other Warnings : **OOCness(bit)

**Beta: **HermioneK

**This is a little gift for my awesome Sebastian, iButler9586. I adore her . *hugs***

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock upon the door.<p>

"Come in," Ciel said, without looking up from his paper.

"Bocchan, I've brought your tea." The smooth voice of his butler forced the earl to look up, but the little boy stayed silent.

"Ah," he said, acknowledging the fact.

"Earl Grey, Bocchan. Accompanied by chocolate fudge cake."

Because the earl did not move, Sebastian set the tray on the table.

"Anything more?" The boy asked, still not looking up.

"No, bocchan. If you're not longer in need of my assistance, I will be dis-"

"Wait." He was cut off.

"My Lord?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel stood up from his chair. Awkwardly moving sideways, he side-stepped his desk and approached Sebastian.

"My Lord?"

Before Sebastian could register anything, Ciel lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's chest, hugging him tightly.

"My Lo-"

A moment later, Ciel had returned to his desk, nearly as fast as he had left.

"My Lord, may I ask...What 'that' was for?"

Both of them knew what the tall butler with ebony hair was implying.

"Nothing really," the earl said quietly. "You may go now."

Sebastian bowed curtly, and left his master's study.

He felt weird; as if a tiny pink cloud had appeared in the place where his heart should reside.

* * *

><p>xLATERx<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when Sebastian was readying the young earl for sleep, Ciel pretended that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and the butler didn't push it further.<p>

Awkward silence filled the space between them.

Ciel was already in his nightclothes, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for his eye patch to be removed.

Sebastian moved closer and reached out to the back of the boys head to undo the knot. He set it aside and the butler turned towards his master.

"Bocchan," he questioned "may I ask you for permission to do something?"

Ciel, albeit a little surprised by the question, nodded.

Sebastian moved even closer to him and enveloped his chest in a tight embrace. The boy didn't really seem to mind, and returned the hug.

After they broke apart, and the earl was tucked safely into the warm confines of his bed, Sebastian blew out the candles.

"Goodnight, my Lord. Sweet dreams."

Ciel turned over, so that his back was facing the butler.

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>xTHE NEXT DAYx<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel acknowledged Meirin's preposition: "You're right, Meirin. Sebastian does smell like cinnamon. And maybe a little anise too," he added with a nod.<p>

"See? I told you!" Meirin looked more than happy.

"But...You won't tell him about that, right?"

"Not a soul." The maid pressed her finger to her lips.

"Good." Ciel replied and left the servant's quarters, careful not to bump into Sebastian.

A short while after the door closed behind him, it was opened again, but this time by a handsome demon butler.

Meirin scurried to him quickly.

"So? How was it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well," Sebastian brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin, as if in deep thought. "I have to say that bocchan smells like tea. And chocolate cake."

"Aww, that would mean that I lost the bet." Meirin tried her best to look as sad as she could. "Never mind, then. I hope that I win the next one."

Sebastian sent her a small wave and left the room. Just after he left, two blond heads poked from under Meirin's bed.

"See?" The maid squealed and turned around, all while having a gigantic nosebleed. "I told you that I'd make them show their real feelings to each other!"

Bard muttered a curse under his nose and flicked a gold coin to Meirin. She caught it with two fingers, removing her glasses beforehand. The maid blew on the gold piece and hid it in the pocket of her uniform skirt.

"But how the hell did you do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - Liked it? Review!<strong>

**Lots of Love -**

**CherryFlavouredPoison**


End file.
